Mix and MakeUp
by Elysia 'Saiko' Ghosry
Summary: Marik dressed in nothing but a leaf! Melvin falling asleep in a cake! Ryou dressed as a bondage slave! Yaoi, Yuri, Icecream and all that fun stuff inside this Yummy story! No Flames, rated M, Maybe sex, nudity, it's the best thing since sliced toast
1. Chapter 1

A/N: while re-reading the script, Bella accidently read the parts surrounded by the * * out loud… It was funny~ ^_^

Cinder: Hi! Like, I'm cinder! But you hot guys can call me Cee~ *pushes random strand of hair behind ear*

Issabella: Hello, hi, hillo!

Cinder: This is my sist— err… friend.

Issabella: I'm Issabella, but everyone can call me Bella because I respond to that more! 8D

Cinder: …She's a little slow…

Bella: NO! *slaps Cinder's leg* I'm pretty!

Cinder: Sure you are…

Bella: I'm gonna use this! *holds up giant pen and laughs*

Cinder: You know I'm usually the random insane one… anyways; you can do the roll call!

Bella: ROLL CALL! Ryou!

Ryou: Um… Here…

Bella: Melvin?

Melvin: Yep… Would you like a hug?

Bella: No thanks, I'm good! Bakura!

Bakura: What?

Bella: Marik?

Marik: *like a cowboy* Yes Ma'am! I am here!

Bakura: Stop being a cowboy.

Bella: Right…Joey?

Joey: Nyeh?

Bella: *sighs* Seto.

Cinder: … Please tell me you don't have a crush on Seto Kaiba!

Bella: Nah, I'm just tired.

Seto: I'm here.

Bella: Tea's Yugi-Muffin!

Yugi: Um, yeah, I'm here

Bella: Pharaoh Yami? Yami! Yami? Yami. Yami Yami Yami Yummy Yami!

Cinder: Ay Vey… -_-'

Yami: Yeah.

Bella: … You're yummy!

Yami: … Um…

Cinder: CONTINUE!

Bella: Akefia!

Akefia: Yes?

Cinder: Hi!

Akefia: Hi! Haven't seen you in awhile.

Cinder: Yah, I've been busy… Killing random plants

Akefia: I see, then, we must catch up sometime.

Ryou: *whispers* Oh no you won't.

Bella: NO MORE SOCIALISING!

Cinder: Sorry. Who's next?

Bella: Cinder?

Cinder: I'm here.

Bella: Cinder!

Cinder: Yes, I know who I am and you know I'm here, whose next?

Bella: … Cee Cee!

Cinder: DX You're not a hot guy!

Bella: I WANNA BE!

*everyone stares at Bella*

Bella: Just kidding, I'm just messin' with ya! Yusei?

Yusei: I came…

Everyone: …

Yusei: … To this studio…. To give you a message…

Cinder: Lemme guess, Card games on motorcycles?

Yusei: … No… But, I came…..

BELLA: SOCIALISING!

Yusei & Cinder: Sorry.

Bella: Yo, Jaden?

Jaden: What up, homies!

Bella: Mai… Then Tea, then Tristan and Serenity and Knight and Duke… You guys are all here, I don't really care if you're not, let's get going! *throws roll call sheet*

Cinder: *gives Bella a stack of paper* Hand these out please! Thanks. Okay! What we are doing on this show is, we are all going to roll play each other!

Bella: *handing out the sheets* MY IDEA!

Cinder: Yeah! Now, what I mean is, like, say, for instance, I got Marik… Then I would have to dress, act, eat, talk and be him until it's time to switch!

Marik: _Are_ you me?

Cinder: … I don't know… Bella?

Bella: No… You're not… But I know who you are!

Cinder: Who?

Bella: NOT TELLING! :D

Cinder: … Okay… Now everyone, pull out your envelopes and open them up to find out who you are! *Pulls out an envelope from her small stack of paper*

Everyone else except Bella, Shikura and Sinead: *pulls out their envelopes*

Cinder: *randomly staring at the ground* I can draw my feet!

Bella: that's nice…

Cinder: Kay everyone, open your envelopes.

Marik: *opens envelope and gasps* Bakura! I think I finally got my test results back.

Bakura: What test results?

Marik: Remember that IQ test I did at the start of the year?

Bakura: Yeah…?

Marik: Here are the results. *Holds up open, unread envelope*

Everyone: *facepalm*

Marik: Okay, my IQ level is at… *pulls out piece of paper from envelope*

Bakura: Marik?

Marik: I'M AS DUMB AS JOEY!

Bakura: Nonsense. If this was the results, then I would be as smart as… *pulls out paper* …Seto?

Cinder: Oi! This ain't no test results! Your test results are here! If you knew your scores, Marik, you'd cry…

Bella: *adds quickly* OF HAPPINESS!

Marik: Oh… I must of done good then! *proud of himself*

Bakura: … Yes… Who did you get, Cinder?

Cinder: Me? Well, I got…*pulls out paper but shoves it back in*… No one!

Marik: Who is it, Cinder?

Cinder: No one, I said…

Bella: Yeah you di—

Cinder: NO ONE!

Yugi: It says here, on the other sheet of paper we received, that Cinder is Jaden.

Everyone: *turns to Cinder*

Cinder: Yeah yeah…WAIT! … Who's Yusei?

Yugi: Says here that Akefia is Yusei.

Akefia: Well then, I guess we really do get to catch up!

Cinder: *whispers* I'm so sorry Ryou…

Bella: Roll call again! Ryou!

Ryou: …

Bella: say who you are!

Ryou: ….

Bella: If you want, I'll say it!

Ryou: … M-m-m-m-Marik…

Melvin: *dark chuckle*

Bella: Melvin?

Melvin: Bakura. *winks at Ryou*

Ryou: *shudders*

Bella: Bakura… well, your Seto and Joey and Marik is Joey… So… Joey's next!

Joey: I'm my best friend Yugi!

Seto: Oh great, I'm paired with a dweeb.

Cinder: You know you love him!

Bella: Yugi!

Yugi: I'm Akefia.

Bella: Yami?

Yami: …I'm… I'm…

Bella and Cinder: *looks at each other and yells* I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!

Ryou: Rock?

Melvin: Paper.

Marik: … Scissors! *holds up two fingers in a scissors form*

Yami: I'm… Cinder… that means I have to walk around in a trench coat all day!

Bella: Boo hoo!

Cinder: Don't worry! I'll let you go through my cupboards and choose your own outfit!

Shikura: just a reminder, Cinder. You have a Mansion full of clothes.

Cinder *grins* FUN!

Bella: Next is Akefia, who is Yusei and Cinder, who is Jaden…

Ryou: I think I'm starting to see a pattern here…

Bella: Yusei!

Yusei: I am Mai.

Bella: Jaden!

Jaden: I have to be Tea! No fair!

Bakura: Who chose everyone anyway?

Bella:*glances at Cinder*

*FLASHBACK!*

Bella: Okay, here are the names on the ball things.

Cinder: YAY! *throws ball things into a big lottery machine* Do I turn it on?

Bella: Sure!

Cinder: *turns machine on and the balls start flying everywhere in the machine* !

Bella: Okay, First up is… What are you doing?

Cinder: *grabbing the balls out of the machine before they go down the tube* Kesesesesesese

Bella: Huh?

Cinder: *starts juggling 13 balls* Look! No hands! *pulls hands away and the balls keep spinning in an arc*

Bella: *facepalm* Stop showing off.

Cinder: You're just jealous 'cause I'm a Vampire Princess with Sorceress blood in me and you're just an orphan! *turns up nose*

Bella: For all you know, I'm a Vampiress with Witch blood AND Sorceress blood…PLUS other things that would make you jealous!

Cinder: Well… Thank god you're not… Are you?

Bella: *smirks*

*The 13 balls float towards Bella and spin around her*

Cinder: O.o

Bella: See?

Cinder: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! *stamps the ground hard*

*Shikura appears*

Shikura: Ha ha! We tricked you!

Bella: *starts laughing as the balls are dropped to the ground*

Cinder: *glares* You wanna play games, huh? I'll show you a game. *clicks fingers once*

Shikura: stops breathing, falls to the floor and starts squirming*

Bella: um…I'm sorry?

Cinder: *calls the balls back to her* you better be…

Shikura: *melts into a pool of blood*

Bella: Is he dead?

Cinder: I couldn't care less. *quickly scribbles something down on a piece of paper* Here's the list. I'm going to bed. Too much energy used. * throws the paper at Bella who is still staring at the puddle*

*END FLASHBACK!*

Serenity: Hang on! If that was true…How come Shikura is still alive?

Shikura: I'm part Demon…Duh!

Cinder: He's my part Demon~

Bella: yeah, anyways… Mai! You're next!

Mai: My breasts and I are roll playing Tristan.

Yugi: Can you show us how to juggle 13 balls, Cinder?

Bella: Tea!

Tea: I'm Serenity!

Akefia: I wouldn't mind you using a bit of that magic on me~

Cinder: O/O

Bella: Tristan!

Tristan: _I'm bringing sexy back_

Serenity: No you're not.

Tristan: Why not? I'm Duke!

Serenity: No, _I'm _Duke, _You're_ Knight.

Tristan: … I'm still bringing sexy back.

Marik: If you bite me…Will I become a Vampire too?

Cinder: Um…. Well….Kinda…..

Bella: Next are Knight and Duke!

Knight: I'm Melvin! *whispers* He's hot!

Duke: *no theme music*I'm Ryou… Hey! Where'd my theme music go?

*Everyone except Knight and Duke Rejoices*

Serenity: *sexy back starts playing* Poor guy…

Tea: *My little Pony theme* I know, he's not as hot anymore without the music.

Cinder: Well, that's all for this episode! Stay tuned because I think we might have an episode really soon!

Marik: BITE ME!

Bella: Yeah, right after this one.

Marik: PLEASE?

Cinder: Oh…Well, we know who everyone is now! Next time on Mix and Make-Up, we'll see how everyone goes on their first day of roll playing each other!

Bella: see ya next time for more Yu-Gi-Oh randomness, fan service, Yaoi, Yuri, lemon, smexy guys, and hot girls, ice cream, me and Cinder... And her friends!

Cinder: Do you even know what half of those words mean?

Bella: … Ice cream is yummy and cold!

Cinder: What do you mean by lemon?

Bella: *taps nose* you'll see!

Cinder: I don't think I want to…

Marik: I'll let you lick my lollipop!

Cinder: O/O that sounds wrong…

Cinder: Do you like it so far?

Shikura: Bella's not smart enough to know what half those words mean…I think she just picked them up off you…

Cinder: Hey, shut up Shikura! We don't want our readers to know that I like to read about that stuff….

Shikura: The….The readers are reading this….

Cinder: ….Well, in that case…. YOU'RE BI!

Shikura: YEAH, SO WHAT IF I AM!

Cinder:…... I don't know, just thought I'd put it out there~ :D

Shikura: -_-'

Cinder: anyways, sorry Bella couldn't make it to this A/N's… She went to sleep…Lazy….

Shikura: Cinder….It's 4am….You've been up all night listening to Black Veil Brides.

Cinder: Because they're awesome! I LOVE THEM!

Shikura: More than me?

Cinder: …. No comment….

Shikura: Humph.

Cinder: Anyway… Send in your comments and stuff or PM me with requests of pairings. We won't tell Bella, but I'll let all my lovely readers choose some of the pairings for some of the chapters.

Shikura: I request Thiefshipping!

Cinder: That's coming in the next chapter!

Shikura: …. YAY!

Cinder: R&R Plz~

Shikura: And send in your requests :P

~Love Cinder & Shikura~


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder: I thought I should explain something first before I let you read the story.

Shikura: Hurry up, there's Thiefshipping coming up!

Cinder: Okay, jeez. I'm just introducing everyone.

Shikura: OOOOO! Me first!

Cinder: Okay then. Shikura Amzonia here is my Demon Butler.

Shikura: I found her in the river!

Cinder: I was drowning… That's not a good thing.

Shikura: I can't believe you couldn't swim!

Cinder: o I was 2 years old!

Shikura: …. Right… I knew that….

Cinder: Anyway, My other friend starring in this fanfic is Sinead! She's my best friend, we both love anime and we both are in love with LK's Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged!

Shikura: And you both love chocolate!

Cinder: everyone loves chocolate.

Shikura: Everyone except your brother!

Cinder: Shhhh! They're not meant to know I have a brother!

Shikura: Can they know that Bella is your Si—

Cinder: *clamps a hand over Shikura's mouth* SHUT UP!

Shikura: *nods*

Cinder: *sigh* You stress me out, you know that… Knight, AKA Duke's Girlfriend is my other best friend that I've known for years…Except, right now she's obsessed with Hetalia.

Shikura: *removes hand* And you were for about a month but then you found something better.

Cinder: I didn't find it…I re-found it.

Shikura: Yes, Vampire Knight!

Cinder: Shikura, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, not a VK fic… Shut your gob…they want to read now…

Cinder: Hi there!

Bella: Hello, Welcome!

Cinder: It's time to show you guys the results of what happened—

Bella: It's funny 'cause you fainted!

Cinder: … shut up…..

Bella: Well, what happened recently?

Cinder: Everyone received their 'clothes' and another envelope. Some people got a dare in their envelope and others got a line that they had to say to someone.

Bella: What did you get?

Cinder: Shut up and we'll find out.

Bella: You got a dare, didn't you?

Cinder: I said, SHUT UP! *throws a pencil at her*

…_In Marik and Bakura's room…_

Marik: I don't like this shirt. It's too long.

Bakura: You don't have to like it, you just have to wear it.

Marik: I better start practicing my lines.

Bakura: Please don't…

Marik: *looks at Bakura* Why are you not putting a shirt on?

Bakura: Do you want me to? *smirks*

Marik: Not really. *blushes* I mean, yes… I can't concentrate when you're standing half naked and I'm quite sure Kaiba wears a shirt and a trench coat.

Bakura: *growls* Fine. I'll put the shirt on.

Marik: And the trench! *holds up Kaiba's grey trench*

Bakura: *shoves shirt on and snatches the trench* Fine.

Marik: Much better! Now you look… Er… Like Kaiba!

Bakura: Yay.

*someone knocks on the door and slips two envelopes under the door*

Marik: Who is it?

Bakura: Hush Marik. It's just two envelopes again.

Marik: Oh. *picks up the envelopes* This one is yours. *throws an envelope at Bakura*

Bakura: What? *turns and gets slapped by an envelope* Oh…

Marik: I'll open mine first! *opens his envelope*

Bakura: well, what does it say?

Marik: It says 'Marik! You have received a dare. Your dare is: You must ask your roommate to be your dance partner in the up coming party… Which is tomorrow.'

Bakura: Is that all?

Marik: Nope. 'Note: You MUSTN'T let your roommate read the letter because that's just cheating. Also no one else needs to know about this so keep it to yourself.'

Bakura: …

Marik: well, that's all.

Bakura: …

Marik: … Oops! I told you! Oh, EFF it…Bakura?

Bakura: …

Marik: Bakura, are you listening to me.

Bakura: Yes, Marik.

Marik: Good. Will you be my dance partner?

Bakura: Am I allowed to say no?

Marik: *looks at the letter* I don't think so. But all it says here is that I have to ask.

Bakura: No.

Marik: But Bakura! It's a party!

Bakura: So?

Marik: Please?

Bakura: No, and don't try bribing me. It doesn't work.

Marik: Does too!

Bakura: Prove it.

Marik: …

Bakura: …

Marik: … I'll sleep with you.

Bakura: Deal.

Marik: See! I _can _bribe you! 8proud of himself*

Bakura: Yes, but—Oh never mind… *opens his envelope*

Marik: What does yours say?

Bakura: I can't tell you.

Marik: But I told you mine!

Bakura: *smirks* I'm not telling you and theres nothing you can do that will change my mind.

Marik: If you tell me, I'll sleep with you tomorrow night too!

Bakura: Nope.

Marik: The next three nights?

Bakura: No.

Marik: …

Bakura: Are you do—

Marik: I'll do whatever you want for a week!

Bakura: *smirks* Hmm…

Marik: *falls to his knees* Please!

Bakura: *pretends to be bored* Fine. You win.

Marik: YES!

Bakura: Starting from now, you have to do everything I say. *Evil grin*

Marik: Yeah yeah. Now what does it say?

Bakura: All it says is that I have to get drunk tomorrow night. Simple.

Marik: THAT'S ALL?

Bakura: Yep. *locks door with a giant padlock* Now, come over here and show me your—

Cinder: POLEDANCING! *spins around* ((now we are in Akefia and Cinder's room))

Akefia: You… Pole dance?

Cinder: Nope. But Tea and Mai do and they've been trying to teach me!

Akefia: I see… One more question.

Cinder: *falls over* Ow! Yeah?

Akefia: What's in that? *points to a pile of large black boxes*

Cinder: Oh, just my computer.

Akefia: *laughs* It must be a big computer. Is it from the 1850's?

Cinder: *unlocks phone* Nope. It's a desktop computer though! *calls Shikura*

Akefia: I see. Why so many boxes though?

Cinder: *hangs up* You'll see~ *grins*

*door opens, Shikura walks in and starts assembeling the computer*

…_Half an Hour later…_

Shikura: I wouldv'e finished earlier, but your little 'pet' ate one of the cords.

Cinder: *gasps* Get him out of here before Bella finds out!

Shikura: *bows* Yes, Cee.

Cinder: *sighs* Okay then. Like it, Akefia?

Akefia: *staring at the wall sized flat screen*

Cinder: *clicks mouse* Yeah it's a bit big, but I like 'em large. *smirks*

Akefia: *sits beside her on the floor* How does it work?

Cinder: it takes a while to load but—

*knock at the door, two envelopes under the door*

Cinder: Oh! *jumps up and grabs the envelopes* Mail!

Akefia: oh.

Cinder: *hands him an envelope* Me first! *opens envelope*

Akefia: Are you allowed to tell me what it says?

Cinder: … I think I'm going to kill Bella.

Akefia: I'll take that as a no. *opens his*

Cinder: Turns back to the computer* It's nearly loaded.

Akefia: *grins* You know, we've got four hours all to ourselves.

Cinder: *staring unblinking at the computer screen as she types in multiple passwords* Uh huh…

Akefia: *sighs*

Cinder: *clicks enter and turns away from the computer screen* Sorry, I was just hacking into the camera system. Now I can see ALL the Thiefshipping I want! *giggles*

Akefia: *pushes keyboard and mouse away and leans over Cinder* Really? So can you turn the camera's off?

Cinder: *blink* Yeah… I'll turn off the ones in our room if you want? *grins*

Akefia: That's exactly what I want.

… _In the control room…_

Sinead: Bella… I've lost camera 13.

Bella: NOOOO! NOW WE WON'T SEE MARIK AND BAKURA!

Sinead: Number 13 is Akefia and cinder.

Shikura: she probably hacked into the system and re-wrote the programming.

Bella: Why would she do that?

Sinead: Um… Are we allowed to tell her?

Shikura: *looks at 13 year old girl standing next to him holding a medium sized green monkey doll* Sure! One secret of Cinder's wont hurt!

… _In Tristan and Serenity's room…_

Serenity: *sexy back plays*((lets just say that everytime Serenity talks now, the theme music will play)) Tristan, it's okay. I'm not blind anymore! I can read it!

Tristan: Don't worry, my love! I will read it for you!

Serenity: Yes, but I'm perfectly capable of reading it myself!

Tristan: You mean… You don't need me?

Serenity: *snatches envelope back* No, Tristan.

Tristan: *sniffs* But… But… *realizes he's holding an envelope* OOH! A LETTER!

Serenity: *opens her envelope* … Oh great…

Tristan: I got a dare! What did you get?

Serenity: A line.

Tristan: Well, I'm going to go do my dare now! *pulls out a clean pair of white underwear out from his suitcase* Goodbye, lover! *shoves them on his head and leaves*

Serenity: Dear God, help him…

…_In Ryou and Melvin's room…_

Ryou: …

Melvin: …

Ryou: …

Melvin: …

Ryou: … Can I get up now?

Melvin: …

Ryou: Oh my! I really _did_ kill him! S-somebody? Help me!

… _In the control room…_

Sinead: Poor Melvin… he doesn't even who he's sleeping on!

Shikura: Yeah… Should we help Ryou?

Sinead: Well…

Bella: What's going on?

Shikura: Okay, heres whats happening. Ryou was dared to drug Melvin with the pill that was in the envelope and Melvin was dared to pash the closest living thing. Ryou, who was reading Melvin's dare over his shoulder, quickly slipped the pill into his own mouth before Melvin launched himself onto Ryou. For some reason, Melvin musta swallowed the pill. And now, he's fast asleep on top of Ryou, Ryou thinks he killed Melvin and is screaming for help.

Bella: wow… That was long. Who's next to them?

Sinead: Room 13 and Room 11.

Bella: Who's in those?

Sinead: Room 13, Cinder and Akefia. Room 11, Yugi and Yami. *points to computer screens* See?

Bella: Yami and Yugi are doing their dares so that means Akefia and Cinder can go help him!

Sinead: Uh...

Shikura: Well... You see...

Sinead: *clicks a button and turns away*

Shikura: *coughs and turns*

Bella: *stares at computer screen* Oh... Tell them to stop.

Shikura: What do you want me to do, walk in there and say 'times up guys. You need to help Ryou now'?

Bella: Yeah.

Shikura: No because you don't control me!

Sinead: *clicks computer off* I'll go.

Bella: Okay *stares at blank screen*

Shikura: *silently fuming in the corner*

_...in Seto and Joey's room..._

Seto: My name is Yugi and I'm a little runt that like to play card games. Wee.

Joey: Kaiba, I thought I was supposed to be Yugi.

Seto: Well, I'd make a better Yugi then you would.

Joey: Oh yeah?

Seto: Yeah.

*knock at the door, letters underneath*

Joey: Nyeh? What's this?

Seto: I bet it's those Dares or Lines thing.

Joey: Oh...Nyeeeh, you go first.

Seto: *lifts envelope* Fine *opens envelope*

*suddenly, Tristan bursts into the room wearing underwear on his head*

Tristan: ...

Seto: ...

Joey: ...

Tristan: *sniffs* something stinks in here *leaves*

Joey: ...

Seto: ... Well...That was... Interesting...

Joey: Yeah... Are you going to open the envelope?

Seto: Yeah. *reads letter and groans* Oh great*

Joey: What?

Seto: Can't say. Open yours.

Joey: *Opens his and reads it* Awwww~ I don't like mine.

Seto: Good.

Joey: ...I wonder why Tristan came in here for...

_... In Yusei and Jaden's room..._

Yusei & Jaden: *making out on the tabletop, shirtless, drunk, Jaden sitting on Yusei's lap, holdng a pole in between their legs*

_...In Yami and Yugi's room..._

Yugi: My throat hurts...

Yami: I'd expect it to. You just sung 'Down with the sickness'.

Yugi: Your dare was easy.

Yami: Yep.

Yugi: What do you mean by the song you sang? And whos it by?

Yami: Apparently it's called 'What about me' by Cascada.

((Bella: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Cinder: -_-'))

Yugi: Oh...*coughs* So now what?

Yami: I'm going to sleep. You can figure out what your doing on your own. *climbs into bed and goes to sleep*

Yugi: But... Pharoh?

...In Mai and Tea's room...

Tea: FRIENDSHIP!

Mai: My breasts are thirsty.

Tea: I wonder if there are any friendship drinks in the fridge?

Mai: Maybe alcohol!

Tea: Yeah~! *run to the mini fridge near T.V*

Mai: My breast's feel like paying a card game. Hey, Tea? Wanna play a—

Tea: BOOZE! *holds up full bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage*

Mai: Or we could just drink that!

…in Knight and Duke's room…

*silence*

((Cinder: I can't believe you managed to sht that annoying theme music off!

Bella: Yeah! … How did I do that again?

Cinder: *face palm*))

…Control Room…

Bella: Well, everyone seemd to be doing fine. Lets finish this episode. And then next episode can be dinnertime or breakfast time. Or getting ready time.

Sinead: But… The days not finished yet!

Bella: Don't worry. The cameras are on. If anything interesting happens, we'll let everyone know.

Shikura: Awwww… I wanna go join Cinder. I don't want to stay here all night.

Bella: Too bad.

Sinead: Let me just go make sure my brother doesn't think about coming in here. *leaves*

Bella: Don't take too long, okay. Can I press the 'OFF' button now?

Shikura: What does—

*screen turns off*

Cinder: Why did you do that?

Bella: there was nothing interesting happening. I got bored.

Cinder: Well, now what?

Bella: We say 'Goodnight cause I'm really tired'. *goes to sleep on floor*

Cinder: Aw well. That episode was cut short because of her. Next time, I promise that she wont do that. Next time—

Bella: MORE YAOI! Besides, it will be, like, morning probably so that means ice cream and lemons~

Cinder: Wait! … You meant the _food_ lemons?

Bella: Yep! :P

Cinder: *facepalm* See you guys next time…

Shikura: I lost a lot of fun that night…

Cinder: You weren't getting any anyway.

Shikura: I might have…

Cinder: I don't think I like threesomes that much…

Shikura:… Your other personality did…

Cinder: Well, she's not me, is she?

Shikura: …

Cinder: Sorry for the late update, it was meant to be posted the day after the first chapter but… I've been banned from .

Shikura: It's stupid! Your school, I mean…

Cinder: Anyway, read and review~ I hope you liked this~!

Shikura: *smiles seductively* Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder: BLAH!

Shikura: She says hi~

Cinder: BLAH BLAH!

Shikura: Can you stop it now. I am not translating for you.

Cinder: But…You're my butler! You do EVERYTHING for me!

Shikura: *sigh* Fine…

Cinder: Blah~

Shikura: How have you all been?

Cinder: Blah blah~!

Shikura: I should tell you some important news~!

Cinder: Blah!

Shikura: Bella is only Co-writing this story now! Isn't that bad?

Cinder: Blah.

Shikura: Apparently not. Now it means that she doesn't have to wait for her sister to help her write it. She's just going to give the ideas and a few lines that she wants said in the story.

Cinder: Blah blah blah~

Shikura: And dares.

Cinder: BLAH BLAH!

Shikura: Cinder likes Vocaloid. Her favourite song is Looking For You In The Sky and Paradise In Light And Shadow.

Cinder: I LOVE THEM~

Shikura: Can they just read now?

Cinder: Hokai~

Shikura: Does that mean Okay?

Bella: WELCOME BACK PEOPLES!

Cinder: Yes, Welcome back to another episode of MAMU~

Bella: Mix and Make-Up!

Cinder: That's what I said. MAMU.

Bella: It's Mix and Make-up.

Cinder: …

Balla: MAMU!

Cinder: *facepalm* You know, I'm gonna bruise soon…Right on my forehead where I continuously slap myself… Because of your stupidness…

Bella: I'm still pretty!

Cinder: Can I kick you out of the show now?

*camera's turn on* … In the dining room…

Bella: *into a microphone* Okay, peoples! Let's hustle! Whatever that means…

Cinder: *sweatdrop* It means—

Bella: *loudly into Microphone* I DON'T CARE! Anyways, breakfast is served!

Akefia: Do you think you could yell a bit louder? I can still hear in this ear. *points to his left ear*

Cinder: Don't tempt her…

Bella: *moves closer to Akefia* OKAY THEN! IS THAT BETTER!

Akefia: … Thanks…

Marik: *yawns* You know… some of us are still sleeping…

Bella: YOU SHOULD BE AWAKE!

Marik: Okay okay…

Tristan: FOOD~!

Everyone: Yum!

…

Marik: Um… Where is it?

Cinder: Uh… Bella?

Bella: SHIKURA! BRING IN THE FOOD!

Shikura: *leaning against the wall* I'm not your slave.

Bella: Yes you are. Cinder signed a contract that said you're now mine.

Cinder: Wha?

Shikura: Cinder! How _could_ you?

Cinder: I didn't! She's making that up!

Shikura: How do I know you're not lying?

Cinder: I order you to instantly believe me.

Shikura: I instantly believe you.

Cinder: Now get the food!

Shikura: Yes, My Lady. *runs into kitchen and comes back a few minutes later, dragging four carts of food*

Everyone: OOOOOh! AAAAAAH~

Bella: LEMONS!

Cinder: Hush, Bella. We're eating now.

Shikura: *places a platter in front of everyone* Bon Appetite~

Cinder: Thank-you, Shikura! Do you want some?

Shikura: I'm allowed to?

Cinder: I did offer, didn't I?

Shikura: Oh, Thank-you, milady!

Cinder: Just eat.

*everyone eats quietly*

-Time skip… Later on…~ -

…in Yami and Yugi's room…

Yami: Must I wear a tie?

Yugi: Yes, Pharoh. You must. Now hold still so I can tie it up properly. *fixes up Yami's tie* All done!

Yami: It itches.

Yugi: Hush! Now you do me.

Yami: Oh, I'll _do_ you~ *waggles eyebrows*

Yugi: *blushes* Not now, Pharoh!

Yami: You're the one who brought it up!

Yugi: *sighs* Just… Just… Just… JUST FIX IT!

Yami: Fix what?

Yugi: asdlfkjgfuckyouqwertyuiop

Yami: I just offered that.

Yugi: Fix…My damn… Tie…

Yami: Okay, Okay…Mister impatient…

Yugi: …

Yami: *tightens Yugi's tie* Better?

Yugi: *gasping for air* Too… Tight…

Yami: How do you loosen this? *tightens accidently*

Yugi: *stop breathing*

Yami: Whoops. Now, I just pull here and… *tie loosens*

Yugi: *takes deep breath* YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

Yami: Well, we never wore this stupid thing back in Egypt. I have no idea how to use them.

Yugi: Well… I'm fine now… I know not to let you fix my ties ever again…

Yami: Now… All I need to do… is put on the pants…

Yugi: They're not leather, get over it!

Yami: Then I'm not going.

Yugi: Pharoh!

… In Marik and Bakura's room…

Marik: Do these pants make my butt look big?

Bakura: Why are you asking me that?

Marik: I'm not asking you, I'm asking Cinder!

Cinder: No, sweetie~ They look perfect~

Marik: Really!

Cinder: Yep. * is really good at lying*

Marik: Good. 'Cause I thought I was going to be forced to go to this party looking like a hippo!

Cinder: … You don't look like a hippo!

Bakura: *rolls eyes and takes shirt off*

Cinder: * is distracted by the sight*

Marik: Cinder? What's so fascinating?

Cinder: *looks away* Nothing… Nothing at all! Defiantly wasn't staring at Bakura's chest! A-anyway, I better be going! I still have to put on my… tie. Yeah… Um, If you still need me, Marik, I'll be in my room! I better go get my pants on…

Marik: But… I thought you said you had to put your tie on.

Cinder: O/O Oh…That's what I meant… *leaves room quickly*

Marik: What's up with her?

Bakura: *pulls a shirt on* I couldn't hazard a guess…

… In Cinder and Akefia's room…

Cinder: *burst into the room and slams door shut* OMG! I JUST SAW KURA-KUN WITH HIS SHIRT OFF! *squeal*

Akefia: *lying on the bed completely naked* Really?

Cinder: *turns to him and blushes*

Akefia: *smirks*

… In Joey and Seto's room…

Joey: NYEH! I CAN'T WEAR LEATHER!

Seto: Well… I can't wear these silly golden arm things… And the ones on my ankles are hurting me…

Joey: At least you don't have to do your tie up!

Seto: Lucky me, I guess.

Joey: *grumble*

Seto: *smirks*

Joey: When does this party start anyway?

Seto: apparently it starts at 2pm.

Joey: Then we've got 2 hours still!

Seto: Bella wants everyone there by 12:45pm.

Joey: Why?

Seto: I think she said something like she had to show us something…

… In the control room…

Sinead: *yawns* Why did you wake me up so early…?

Bella: 'Cause I needed you to take over for me.

Sinead: *sigh* What were you doing up at 3am anyway?

Bella: Trying to be like Cinder. She stays up all night and the next day she's completely fine!

Sinead: Yes, but she's a vampire. And she has help staying up. She can't do it without a pack of something sugary.

Bella: Well… I had one bite sized chocolate. Is that good enough?

Sinead: If you fall asleep during the party. I'll wake you.

Bella: Thanks… Where's Shikura?

Sinead: Um…

… In the Kitchen…

Shikura: Maybe I should hire someone to kill Cinder for me so I can just take her soul and go… Then I won't have to wash dishes anymore. But then… Won't I have to follow her until she breaks off the contract? … Damn, I'm confused now…

… In the control room…

Bella: If he tries to kill her, I'm going to kill him!

Sinead: Wow, You care about Cinder.

Bella: No, I just want to kill her first.

Sinead: -_-' figures…

… In Jaden and Yusei's room

Jaden: Man, I have to wear a skirt thing. I mean, just look at it? It's so mini! *holds strip of pink material at his waist*

Yusei: … That's a top.

Jaden: … What? Wait, I knew that! *lifts it to his chest.*

Yusei: *snickers* Is that Tea's formal wear?

Jaden: No! It's just something that… I have to wear tomorrow…

Yusei: Well, I have to wear this! *holds up long pale pink dress*

Jaden: That's not that bad.

Yusei: ... It's pink...

Jaden: True that.

Yusei: ...

Jaden: ... Well... At least it's not hot pink!

... In Tea and Mai's room...

Mai: You're so lucky Tea.

Tea: You think?

Mai: Oh yeah! I wish I had one like that!

Tea: *sighs* It is gorgeous, isn't it?

Mai: Hell, yeah! It's the best!

Tea: Do you really think so?

Mai: I do! It's so much nicer than mine!

Tea: No it's not.

Mai: Tea, mine's a suit...

Tea: ... Oh...

... In Ryou and Melvin's room...

Melvin: Are you sure you don't need help with that tie?

Ryou: No. I-I'm quite fine...

Melvin: You don't look fine. *evil grin*

Ryou: Oh, but I am. *fixes tie* See... All done.

Melvin: Would you like to fix mine, then? *walks towards Ryou*

Ryou: *backs up* Um... No, thanks. Besides, Bakura never does his tie up no matter how many times I tell him to. *laughs nervously*

Melvin: Really? *is in touching distance*

Ryou: Um... Yes. *trips on something and falls to the ground, accidently dragging Melvin with him*

Melvin: *stops himself from landing on Ryou*

Ryou: *blushes*

Melvin: Are you okay? *Is worrying~*

Ryou: *blushes more* Um...F-f-f-fine...

Melvin: Are you sure? You fell pretty hard.

Ryou: I'm fine. Promise. Why do you care, anyway?

Melvin: Because I hate to see you hurt. I hate it when you cry. I hate seeing you upset in any way. If I could, I'd do anything to make you smile, to make you happy.

Ryou: *blushes and smiles* Really?

Melvin: *grins* Yep. *kisses him*

... In the control room...

Sinead: LOOK! DEATHSHIPPING!

Bella: Is that Cinder and Akefia, cause I don't care about them...

Sinead: No! It's Ryou and Melvin!

Bella: Oooooooh!

Sinead: They finally kissed! I'm so proud of them!

Shikura: Oh, yes...let's have a party. Because one kiss is very exciting. *very sarcastic*

... In Cinder and Akefia's room...

Cinder: *bolts out of bed and up to the computer screen* *squeals*RYOU AND MELVIN! RYOU AND MELVIN!

Akefia: *sighs* Geez, Cinder. Do you think you could run any faster?

Cinder: *points to the screen* LOOK LOOK LOOK! THEY'RE USING TONGUE!

Akefia: Yeah yeah, I'm going to sleep...

...In Knight and Duke's room...

Knight: So, like, I hate Bella now because she's banned me from talking to you while we're at the party.

Duke: That sucks!

Knight: Oh well, I'll just go hang out with Cinder and Akefia... *phone rings, Knight answers*

~Mysterious Person on the phone~: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! DEATHSHIPPING! IN MY ROOM! RIGHT NOW! *hangs up*

Knight: ...

Duke: Who was that?

Knight: ... Be right back~ *runs out of room*

Duke: ... Okay... I'll just get changed

...In Tristan and Serenity's room...

Tristan: I can't get this boob holding thing on!

Serenity: You don't need a bra. You just need to wear the outfit.

Tristan: But then I'll look like a flat-chest freak! Beside, have you seen her boobs? They were bigger than mine when I had some!

Serenity: *facepalms* Why was I paired with you?

...In Cinder and Akefia's room...

Knight: *squeals* OMG! DEATHSHIPPING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE RECORDING THIS!

Cinder: *grins and points to the top left of the massive screen* See that red dot there! That's the recording button!

Knight: YES! NOW WE CAN WATCH THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Cinder: AND IF THEY TRY TO DENY THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER...

Knight: ...WE CAN THROW THIS IN THEIR FACE!

Cinder and Knight: YEAH! *high fives*

Akefia: *groans* keep your voice down...

...In the control room...

Bella: *pressing a blue button repetedly*

Sinead: *gives her a funny look* what are you doing?

Bella: I'm trying to mute Cinder and Knight.

Sinead: ...

Bella: But it's not working...

Sinead: -_-' gee, I wonder why...

Shikura: Bella, just though I'd let you know... Cinder has no off button...

Bella: But... But... that cat chick does...

Shikura: SeeU has a pause button on her back...

Bella: And a power button on her neck... se does that mean that Cinder's is on her back...or her neck...?

Shikura: Bella... I don't think you're getting it...

...In Yami and Yugi's room...

Yami: ...

Yugi: see? They're aren't so bad.

Yami: ...

Yugi: They're different to what you're used to, but that can't be helped.

Yami: ...

Yugi: at least she chose her formal wear to be a suit this time.

Yami: ...

Yugi: You do know that she usually wears a dress to formal things. She changed her mind this time.

Yami: ...

Yugi: Pharoh?

Yami: ... It's not leather... *pouts*

...In Ryou and Melvin's room...

Ryou: *pulls away from Melvin, face flushed* You know, I have the strangest feeling we're being watched...

Melvin: *turns to the camera in the corner of the room* By that?

Ryou: That doesn't bother me... It's the person... or people... controlling that.

...In the control room...

Bella: Why are they staring at us? It's kinda creepy...

Sinead: It's not us, it's the camera.

Bella: Oh, fine. Blame the camera for they're staring. What did the camera ever do to you? Don't you love the camera? Don't you love me? *tears start to form*

Sinead: O_o

Shikura: o_O

Bella: *starts sobbing* I knew it... You just wanted me for my money! I hate you... So much... *turns into a small black video camera*

Shikura: o_O

Sinead: ... What the FUCK!

Shikura: ARGH! WHERE'D SHE GO!

Sinead: *lifts the camera* Hang on... this is the camera that was in the kitchen...

Sinead and Shikura: *turn to the screens*

Shikura: Oh shit...

Sinead: Bugger...

Shikura: How did she manage to do that?

Sinead: I don't know, but you might want to get Cinder...

Shikura: *nods*

...In the kitchen...

Bella: *hanging by her t-shirt on the security camera's holder in the corner of the room* They're mean! And stupid! How could someone hate me? That's not possible... Another thing that's not possible... HOW THE FUDGE DID I GET UP HERE!

...In Cinder and Akefia's room...

Cinder and Knight: THEY NOTICED US!

Knight: Can they turn us off?

Cinder: *grabs keyboard* Not if I have something to do about it.

Akefia: *sits next to them* And what do you think you could do?

Knight: *notices that he's naked* Ooo~

Cinder: Stop ogling my boyfriend for a minute and help me!

Akefia: Is that what I am?

Knight: what can I do?

Cinder: *freezes* ... Um...I'll be right back... Bella's stuck... *jumps up and leaves*

Knight: Now what?

Akefia: *turns to screen and points* Um...

Knight: *sees Melvin about to grab the camera* NO!

...In Ryou and Melvin's room...

Melvin: I'll just pull it out. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable.

Ryou: Or you could just turn it the other way... who knows how much it probably cost?

Melvin: *grabs the camera and cries out* WHAT THE FUCK! *pulls hand away and glares at it*

Ryou: *alarmed* What's wrong?

Melvin: The son of a bitch zapped me! I can't touch it without electrifying myself.

Ryou: Oh bugger...

...In Cinder and Akefia's room...

Knight and Akefia: *high fives*

Akefia: I wonder how she did that...

...In the hallway...

Cinder: *clutching her hand* OW! STUPID MELVIN! *continues running to the kitchen*

Bella: What DID you do?

Cinder: *glances as bandages on her left hand* I didn't stabalise the spell... So I got the rebound...

Bella: ... You're dumb! 8D

Cinder: Not as dumb as you! You friggen' teleported yourself onto the ceiling!

Bella: Well, you should've told me that I could do that!

Cinder: I DID! LIKE, 40 TIMES!

Bella: Really? Oh...

Cinder: *facepalms* Ow...

Cinder: I LIKE TRIANS!

Shikura: Stop listening to your iPod for a minute and come say goodbye!

Cinder: WHERE'S YOUR HEAD AT!

Shikura: I'm serious!

Cinder: MOU YUKIBA GA NAI WA KONO KOI NO NETSURYOU

Shikura: And stop singing in Japanese.

Cinder: FINE! BYE PEOPLES~ COME BACK FOR MORE MAMU NEXT TIME!

Shikura: Good girl.

Cinder: Can I sing one more song?

Shikura: ...Fine, but only one.

Cinder: onegai dakara / MAIRISU shinaide / 'toriaezu ippatsu' / to ka nan'na no / yamete / atashi sonna ni karui onna ja nai / nani wakuteka shite'ru no / baka ni shinaide yo

Shikura: Don't Mylist Me, by Rin?

Cinder: YESH!

Shikura: I'm so smart~


End file.
